Daybreak
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: Hi just changing the summary, Jasper is the one who is alone in the Cullen family and Bella moves to forks for her senior year........ yeah suck-y summary but hopefully a better story. Jasper/Bella Dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok this is a story ive stared its not an Edward/ Bella story butit is an Bella/Jasper story. I like either parrng so there will be storys about both so yeah. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS STEPHENIE MEYERS.

Chapter 1

September 3

Bpov

I hopped off the plain and tripped almost immediately, well glad to see I still have my klutziness (note the sarcasm.) I grabbed my luggage and looked around for my dad. He was standing off in a corner next to a pillar talking to none other than Jacob Black.

I tried calling their names to get their attention; I couldn't lift my luggage because one of my suitcases held my dismantled motorcycle, but they were too far away. Suddenly I was struck by inspiration; I stuck two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled. Loud and long. They both looked up and I waved my hands franticly to get them to come over. As they were approaching I saw the identical smiles on their faces. It looked like it hurt. They rushed over to where I was standing and crushed me in two hugs one after the other.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted after they were done hugging me. I cracked a grin.

"Hi dad, I missed you." I told him honestly. I really did not like the new guy my mom married. Then I turned to the almost unrecognizable man that was Jacob.

"Oh My Gosh, Jake you're huge!" I yelled looking up at him. They both laughed and Jake said "well maybe you are just tiny." I jabbed him in the gut and was shocked to feel that he was burning up. I decided not to comment on it so I just laughed like the rest when he pretended to wince.

Then Charlie got a good look at me, "Nice nose ring Bella." I could hear the disapproval in his voice. I smiled, I like that piercing.

"So, Jake. What do you know about motorcycles?"

He smiled. "Just about anything."

"Good cause I need help re-assembling mine."

I had a good feeling about this year.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review? I have more chaps rady so say the word


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is the second chapters sorry there small. They are bigger on paper. oh well on with the story. I OWN NUTIN

Chapter 2

September 4

Jpov

Forks High. My living Hell. All of those humans, their blood protected by a paper-thin membrane. Practically an invitation to take them.

"Snap out of it Jasper," Edward hissed as I received a kick in the shins.

I grimaced "Sorry," I said looking down. Always the one who needed reminding. I kept expecting someone like that game show host to say; Jasper, you are the weakest link goodbye.

I felt a wave of humor roll off Edward. Glad he got enjoyment out of that.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" He yelled to Alice and Rose. Who were apparently doing their make-up.

"Coming," Alice said. About five seconds later she danced down the steps and into Edwards's arms. Rosalie soon followed and said well come on you rushed or make- up time so let's go." I do not get why it takes females so long to get ready.

Edward laughed and said, "We shall never know."

Everyone started to go towards the Volvo. With Emmett in there we were all squished in the back and I do not like feeling the annoyance and discomfort, being cramped in the back seat. Then a thought struck me, and I dashed inside to get my keys. It had been forever since I rode my Harley Davidson V-Rod Muscle.

I knew that Edward would hear me but I spoke aloud for the others benefit "Guys! I'm taking my V-Rod today." I felt the confusion from Emmett and Alice, the relief from Rosalie and the understanding from Edward.

Emmett mumbled _will I ever be allowed to get on that thing?_ I smirked. "Not on your life." Then I turned, jumped on my bike and sped off towards my torture.

A/N: Good? Bad? Reveiw. Next Chapter B and J meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

September 4

Bpov

Yesterday, Jake and I figured out how to get my Harley Night Rod up and running. I loved my motorcycle and I was horrified when my mom thought I was leaving it in Phoenix. I had expected trouble form Charlie and I was right. He thundered that I was never going to be allowed to even look at a motorcycle again. So, after a loud screaming match I made a compromise with him. I would use my bike for school and near town venues. However If I was going out of town then I would call a him or a friend and ask for a ride.

Slowly the purple hue left his cheeks and he muttered a fine. I nodded, that wasn't so difficult. I really was not planning to go anywhere close to out of town.

It was the first day of school and I was up early to get every thing done; make breakfast for Charlie and myself, grab my tote and put school stuff in it, and search for my keys. After about ten minutes, I remembered that I put my keys in the ignition of the bike so I _wouldn't_ forget. Yeah, that didn't happen.

I finally made it out of the garage on my beautiful bike. Its glossy crimson paint and black leather seats starting to get a light sheen of mist on it. I sighed and put on my fitted jacket, and tossed on a helmet. That was yet another of Charlie's conditions. I took off down the street to Forks High and my senior year.

September 4 Jpov

I had beaten the Volvo by a good five minutes and just leaned against the leather of my bike, to wait. Then I heard a faint purr that sounded something like my motorcycle. It was odd because no one that I knew of, that lived in Forks, owned a motorcycle. Then the person's scent came, it was mouthwatering but I told myself to think of my family. Finally, I saw the person riding the bike; she must have been the new girl Isabella Swan that everyone was gossiping about. She parked her Harley Davidson Night Rod VRSCD. It was a very nice model and I think she was the one to paint it because there was not crimson available she had done a good job, I could hardly see any imperfections. She got off the bike, took off the helmet and looked around. She was stunning and suddenly I started to worry about what I was wearing and weather or not she would like to get to know me……Jasper! Stop that right now! You're starting to sound like a hormone crazed teenage boy! And besides you know that you can't do anything like that! She's HUMAN! You'd kill her!

I kept thinking then I thought I might not kill her though, and looking at her long mahogany locks framing her beautiful heart shaped face I knew I had to try.

I sucked in a large breathe and started to walk towards the angel before me. When she looked up and I stared into her large, brown, eyes I realized I was falling for her and falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

I took off my helmet, and then proceeded to get off my bike. And me being me, I fell. Yeah, not very smart, I sighed and picked myself up off the floor and checked the damage. Nothing major, the worst I could get is a bruised behind. I blushed at that thought; I seriously need help if I just said that. I finally came out of my little world and looked around. Nice school, it was smaller than my old one but it had a certain charm to it. I searched with my eyes for the main office but I couldn't find it. I started to get frustrated, how hard could it be to find one small building!

"The main office is that building to the right," a melodic voice said. I whirled around and tripped over my own feet. The guy standing next to me was way taller than me and he was breath- taking. I blushed and thanked him for catching me.

He laughed and I almost forgot to breath, "No problem, my name's Jasper Hale."

I smiled and put out my hand "Isabella Swan, preferably Bella."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Swan," he said in a mock- formal voice. I followed his lead and said in return "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Hale." He laughed and yet again I forgot to breath.

"So, Bella what grade are you going to be in this year?" He asked with genuine curiosity, though why he did was beyond me, after all I'm nothing special. I told him I would be a senior this year and his face brightened up even more than when he laughed. He then told me that he was going into senior year too, I was thrilled although I should get my head out of the clouds he wasn't interested in me that way.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you to the office?" he looked kind of nervous, like I would ever dream of refusing. I smiled and said "That would be very much appreciated." He held his hand out and I grasped it, his hand was freezing and mine wasn't much better. He asked, teasingly if I was always this cold. I simply stuck out my tongue, and then said are you. He chuckled and murmured "Touché."

We hit the office and I thought that I was treading water now instead of drowning in it.

Jpov

Her hand tightened as we walked into the office, it was warming up a little and I was relived. How could she have even gotten close to matching my coldness? I didn't dwell on that as she dropped my hand to walk up to the secretary, it felt incomplete now that her hand was gone from it. I shook myself and thought _why would she want to be with something and monstrous as you?_

I was just setting myself up for heart ache but I couldn't force myself to separate from her. I came back to the present and four familiar scents wafted into the small office. I turned and my family was staring at me. Their expressions ranged from ecstatic, Alice, to curious, Edward and Emmett, and then hate, Rosalie. I growled and stepped in the way of Rose's glare that then shifted from Bella to me. She would _not_ hurt my Bella, wait _my _Bella? Well, might as well go with it I know that I was falling way too hard to ignore it.

Edward looked and felt shocked, yes Edward you heard right I'm falling for the human. He glanced at Alice and whatever she told him got him to shrug and let out a wave of acceptance. Yes! Two down and four to go! Well unless you count that small hurdle of her not being attracted to me who would be I'm a monster? Edward scoffed; I glared at him and whispered _get out of my head!_ He smirked and said _Like I can help it, oh and that monster bit, Alice said you're and imbecile._ I sent a wave of lethargy towards him and he almost fell over, I snickered now that was funny. However not so funny when Alice glared at me, for someone so puny she was scary.

I felt Bella move behind me and I looked around, "Bella, this is my family." She looked up and smiled shyly. I turned back to my family and said "Guys this is Bella Swan." Alice bounded forward and placed a kiss on her cheek I felt the surprise roll off Bella and was about to move Alice out of the way but then I felt the happiness roll off her. As long as she was happy I was too. Just then Alice started talking a- mile- a- minute.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice the one with the penny- hair is Edward and those two over there are Emmett and Rosalie. We are going to have so much fun! Do you like shopping? 'Cause I know this really cool place in the mall and-" Edward started to laugh then he stepped in and said "Alice honey, give the poor girl a break, she probably didn't even catch that." I felt Bella's indignation and I looked to her and she had lost her shyness.

"Actually I did catch that Edward. Nice to meet all of you, and I'm looking forward to the fun. But sorry Alice I don't really enjoy shopping." They were all surprised except Alice she's never surprised but then she digested what Bella said and looked horrified "You... y-you don't like shopping! How is that even possible! No matter we shall cure you of that over the weekend. No buts Bella!" She said as Bella was about to object, giving her a stern glance. Bella sighed "Yes, Alice." We all laughed, even Rosalie. She caught on quick no saying 'no' to Alice.

"Now let's see that schedule of yours," Alice demanded. Bella handed it over and Alice squealed with delight "We have almost every class together, except for journalism and Latin. And even I those you have Jasper." Alice's and Bella's happiness radiated from me and everyone was smiling. The bell rang; Alice and Bella hooked arms and strolled out to their next class. By the way they were acting you would think that they had known each other for years. I smiled and walked out with Edward and the rest of my family behind me.

"Hey Jasper," Edward said "Just thought you would like to know I approve of Bella she makes Alice and you very happy." I Smiled I was going to like this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov

By the time Alice and I skipped out of the office I felt like she was my best friend; she was just so happy and hyper. I learned that you don't argue with Alice; it doesn't work. Like with the shopping thing; I was the most stubborn person alive and yet one of her pouts and I crumbled. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Belllllllllaaaa!" Alice sang. It would have stunned any other person but, even if it was only my first day knowing her, I was used to it. I arched an eyebrow and she grinned, "Guess what?" oh no; this couldn't be good.

"Hmm?" I responded knowing she'd take the indication to continue.

She grinned like mad and now I was starting to get frightened, "You are coming to my house today, and then on Saturday we are going shopping!"

I started to panic; I really hated shopping and I knew that I wouldn't be able to upset Alice. I felts someone come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, what are you doing to Bella? She looks like she's terrified." That was Jasper's voice. I calmed down when I realized that; and the fact that I did is sad in of itself.

"What?" Alice asked innocently. "I was just going over the plan for today and Saturday."

"Alice, there is a thing called 'free will'. You can't force her." His voice had an undercurrent of what sounded like menace. Maybe he'd get me out of shopping. Or there's always Charlie.

I took a shaky breath and told him, "No its fine; I just need to ask Charlie, he's probably not going to go for it though. Something about adjusting." I hoped that answer satisfied her. He seemed okay with it till he looked at Alice's face. I turned to look at her and my will crumbled; yet again.

"Alright, he should be fine with it; if I ask nicely. Though I don't know the way to your house."

Alice squealed and started jumping in place, chanting, "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

I snickered a little and turned to look at Jasper, he was shaking his head and he mouthed 'Pushover' at me. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him; which started him laughing. You see one of the things about me was that I couldn't help but laugh when other people were. So it wasn't long till I was cracking up with them. We calmed down when the rest of Jasper's family cam up to us. Emmett looked bummed, "What did I miss?"

I suppressed a giggle and told him, "Just Alice and her manipulative ways."

He visibly winced, that was all it took to have me laughing, again.

Jpov

I watched and Bella started to clutch her sides; still giggling. I felt everyone's amusement and smiled. I certainly found someone interesting. I heard Edward snort and I thought back to him _what? It's true._ He laughed quietly and nodded.

I rested my hand on her back again and said, "Come on, let's get to class. We've got History now."

She got control of herself and we waved goodbye to the others, except Alice she was in history as well.

We walked through the halls and everyone was starring. Alice and I were used to it but I was concerned for Bella. I felt annoyance roll off her and I started to rub circles on her back lightly, careful not to break her. She was still human.

At that thought I remembered the burning at the back of my throat. I gagged and my mind went blank for a moment. I just felt the throbbing hearts and rushing blood. I wanted it, and I wanted it now.

I started to lunge at the nearest thing I could I felt it stiffen and try to turn. I bent down my head and-

I was tackled. I heard Edwards voice yelling at Emmett to take her to the hospital, to Carlisle. I struggled; I wanted the blood and the person whose arms were around me would not hold me back!

"Come on Jazz, lets get you out of here." No! I wanted- I wanted.

Soon cool air rushed over me and I was able to think clearly. I was about to, Bella! I cleared my throat and said "Is she okay?" I wasn't fighting anymore. I just hated myself.

Edward's voice replied to me, "She'll be fine. She broke her wrist though; when Alice pushed her out of the way."

"Stupid human; now we'll have to leave." I heard Rosalie grumble. My head snapped up and I growled at her.

She glared right back and said, "What? It's true!"

"No," I hissed. "It wasn't Bella's fault it was completely mine so don't you dare try to peg the blame on her!"

We hit the forest then and broke into a run, after we hit the mountains we split up to hunt; I grabbed a bobcat and drained it. Later I found that it was stalking the deer. I decided to hit those as well. After about the fourth one I stopped. By now my eyes were most likely a brilliant golden color. That just marked me as who I was; a killer.

I made my decision then; I wouldn't hurt her again. I'd make her safe even if that meant taking myself away from her.

I heard them coming and I blocked my mind, even though he had most likely heard it already.

Edward looked at me and said, "Are you really going to?"

I looked out at the mountains, trying to find a good way to explain. In the end I just ended up letting him see my previous thoughts. His demeanor looked even worse, and Rose looked even madder.

"What! What's going on?"

I looked back and forth between them then turned to Edward.

"Keep her safe."

With that I bolted through the trees and over the mountain, not caring where I went.


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

In the few seconds after I heard that menacing growl, something clicked.

Deathly pale skin

The beauty

And the gold eyes with the dark circles.

Cold ones. The evil red- eyed vampire from Phoenix that was part of the reason I came back. The stories Jake told me last year. And then I felt fear. Would they try the same stunt the others had? But the Cullen's were different, or at least I think they are. Gold eyes must attribute to something right?

"Bella!" Alice's voice was frantic.

That's when I felt myself falling. Out of instinct I pushed my hands out to lessen the blow. Not smart.

I heard the crack before I felt the pain. When I did, I knew the bone had snapped. Experience alone could tell me that.

"Oh my gosh! Bella are you alright! We need to take you to the hospital! Oh I'm so sor-"

"Alice!" I yelled over her babbling. "Chill, I'm fine. It's just a broken bone. It's not that bad."

Picking myself up I looked at her, she looked close to tears. Shaking my head I started to brush myself off.

Again, not too bright.

"Crap! That hurt! Nice, Bella nice!" I hissed to myself, hearing loud peals of laughter I flushed and looked up. Emmett was clutching his stomach and howling with laughter. I glared at him until he finally shut up. Looking back around I noticed the absence of Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. I sighed looking down at my hand seeing the swelling, great another cast.

"Please will you let us take you to the hospital, we can have our dad look at your hand and then we'll explain." I looked back at them and my lips twitched a little.

"There's no need for an explanation, I know all about it. I've had a couple run- in's with mythical creatures before."

The look on their faces was priceless.

"Um, alright. Can we go?"

I looked back at the parking lot and saw my bike. "Yeah, in a minute." I pulled out my cell and slid it open to reveal the numbers, both of the vampires present froze. I looked at them and said, "Chill, im just calling Jake to come pick up my bike. I don't really trust high school teens." My mouth twitched into a half smile. Clicking his speed dial I lifted the phone to my ear. After a few rings the groggy voice of Jacob Black answered, "Bells what's wrong? Shouldn't you be in class?"

I smirked, "Why yes I should _dad_, but it just so happens that I'm taking a trip to the hospital."

I heard static on the other end of the line, he must have sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan! What did you do this time? It's only your first day! And Yes I'll come get your bike."

I smiled, "Thank you a thousand times over and I fell, well mostly."

"Sure sure. I'll be there in a few."

The line disconnected and I flipped down my phone turning back to Alice and Emmett I looked at them sternly, "Now, Jake is coming up from the reservation, I know that you hate each others guts and all but please no open hostility, think all you want but no growling and or insults. Am I clear? I will deal with wolfy- boy."

Alice nodded quickly while Emmett looked sullen. "Just on-" Alice quickly silenced him with a whack to the head. Looking at them stiffen I turned around to see Jake sprinting towards us. He looked furious, as soon as he tried to say something I cut him off, "Jacob Black! If what you are about to say has any words along the lines of bloodsucker, leach, parasite, fang-gal or guy, I suggest you rethink it." Hitting him with one of my fiercest glares I watched his expression turn to defeat.

"Alright, alright don't yell. Now what did these blo- Cullen's do to you?"

I sighed and explained that it was not their fault my scent just caught the air wrong. Handing him my keys I asked if he could keep it in his garage or Charlie might trash it. "I really do not know what he has against him!"

"Your motorcycle has a name?" I just stared at him and he muttered, "Oh right. How silly of me! Every _SANE_ person names their vehicles."

Emmett laughed and I snapped back, "yeah, and so what's yours named? Oh! That's right; you're not sane so how could you have possibly named it!"

"Down girl! You know what I meant. Alright cough up the keys. Oh and vamps." He said in a forced polite tone, but there was an undercurrent of menace. "Bring her back, just the way she is. Only with a cast."

I giggled and staged whispered, "Smooth Jake smooth." He wacked the back of my head softly but glared at the two Cullen's, they nodded and Jake walked away, hugging me quickly.

I sighed turning back to the remaining Cullen's I smiled brightly, "So, on that note; can we go and get that cast?"

Alice giggled a bit then they both 'thawed out' Emmett nodded and walked to the car. Alice took my undamaged hand and we skipped over to the car. We claimed dibs on the front seats before Emmett could even blink naturally he pouted afterwards. Alice pulled out of the school parking lot like the devil was at her heals, while fiddling with the radio of coarse. In the end she settled on a station that played songs like _Never Too Late _and _Citizen Soldier_.

I heard Emmett talking on the phone to someone and then he muttered something to Alice, I couldn't quite catch it. I saw her hands tighten on the wheel and she sped up even more.

Needles to say we were at Forks General in no time.

Hopping out of the car I walked to the entrance of the ER with either Cullen at my side. As soon as I entered I heard a cry of, "Isabella Swan! What did you do this time?"

I looked around and saw Luke, one of the technical staff shaking his head at me. I smirked and said, "Nice to see you too Luke, and who says that I got hurt? Maybe I just wanted to say hello, but nooooo! You have to jump to conclusions!"

He looked at the Cullen kids and said, "Dr. Cullen's family right?" they nodded so he continued, "What did she break this time? We love her here but she's dead clumsy."

Alice trilled a laugh and Emmett snickered, really they shouldn't dazzle the poor guy. I took pity on him and said, "Fine if you must know I might have kinda sorta broken my wrist."

He muttered something along the lines of geeze it's only your first day then said clearer, "You want me to call Dr. Cullen? I don't think that he has a patient now."

We nodded and he left, Alice spaced for a moment then did a little happy dance, I cocked and eyebrow and waited for an explication, she mouthed later and turned to the doors. A few seconds later Luke and a man that was unmistakably a vampire walked back into the waiting room. He had a soft smile on his face as he said, "Ah, the infamous Isabella Swan. I hear that you broke your wrist? Well let's get that fixed up."

I followed him and we went into a room that had a couple chairs and a bench, I sat on the bench and held my hand out when he approached.

"Sorry, my hands are a little cold." He said apologetically. I laughed a bit, "Don't worry, mine aren't much better, and Alice has probably already told you that I know."

He nodded and fixed a cast to my hand. "I was wondering how you came to know though."

I sighed and said, "Well when I was still living with my mom…….."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know you all hate me but i am suffering from sever writers block!!!!!!!!

Bella POV

_Recap: "Well when I was still living with my mom……"_

"My mother is not one to be contained. That much is clear based on her, boyfriends. I tried to tell her to slow down and not to get so attached so quickly. But she always swore that she was in love," I scoffed. "It seemed like I was the adult, not her. But anyways. Did you know there is a Pack in Phoenix?"

I saw their surprise at the change in topic and I murmured, "Hang in there; things will make more sense later." They nodded and I continued.

"Yeah, it was really under the radar. Surprisingly, even though there were a lot of vampires that move through the area. One of the said vampires; his name was James, took a liking to my mother. Or so she thought. In reality he wanted her blood."

I glared down at the floor for a moment. Keeping my eyes locked on one of the flecks in the tile I told them about the night I found out about mythical creatures.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I don't trust him." I stated when she proclaimed her love for her newest infatuation. I saw her happy grin fade a little. _

_"Isabella, you don't even know him! He is different than the others!"_

_"Yes he is! He's dangerous. Have you seen the way he stares? He's cold and calculating, quite frankly he gives anyone that looks at him a heart attack!" _

_"I'm not discussing this anymore. James is coming to pick me up soon. Now I need to get ready so why don't you take a walk or something." I heard her choking back tears and I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt her, however James was evil I just felt it!_

_"Mom-"_

_"Go Isabella. Now!"_

_I wheeled around and ran to my room; I grabbed my hoddie that was lying on my bed. It was hot in Phoenix but I was always cold. I looked around the room that my mom decorated. It was pink. And I couldn't stand it. _

_I huffed. If she wanted to date James then I would leave. Hopefully she would be happy. _

_I dashed out of the house and started jogging down the street. It was getting dark and I assumed that they were gone. I started to turn back when I felt arms grab me from behind. _

_My instincts kicked in and I started kicking and screaming bloody murder. A hand went over my mouth and I bit down hard. _

_I heard a hiss then a voice said, "Bells chill its me!" _

_I recognized the voice, it sounded a lot like Phil's.  
My mom had dated Phil for a while. He was one of the ones I actually liked. Except his voice was huskier in a way. And he now had extremely ripped muscles. _

_I stopped struggling and he put me down. I whipped around to make sure it really was him._

_It was._

"_My gosh Phil! Did you have to do that? And are you on steroids, if you are I have pepper spray in my pocket!!!" _

_He chuckled a little and assured me he wasn't on any sort of drug. "Where is Renée? _

_I shut down any expression on my face. "She is out with her new flame."_

_He tensed a little and asked, "What does this new flame look like?" _

_I gave him a brief description and was shocked when he started shaking and snarling phases like leach, and bloodsucker. _

_He then asked where they were now. I told him they were on a date; my mom said something about a secluded area. _

_Then he phased. _

_I was so shocked I didn't even scream. Where Phil had just been standing was a wolf large enough to be a bear. He was snarling and then dashed off with his nose to the air. I suppose he was trying to find a scent. _

_I followed at a distance, waiting to see if I was just dreaming all of this. _

_Then a scream pierced the night. It sounded like my mother's voice. She was pleading with someone to let her go._

_James was standing in front of a wall. My mother squished up on the wall. He had her by the throat and was bending down to her neck when Phil sprung. _

_There was a battle, but I was too worried about my mom to care much about it. I ran to her and hugged her around the middle. She was shaking but so was I._

_End Flashback _

"I never did see what happened to James but all I remember from that point on was that Phil was permanent in our lives.

My mom ended up falling for him again and I moved here."

I waited to see if they were ready to ship me off to a mad house yet.

To my surprise they nodded and then Emmett asked, "Come on! You didn't even pay attention to the fight?!"

I chuckled and then I shock my head. Of all the things to comment about.

I thought about Jasper, from what the time I spent with him, he seemed the type to blame himself. Well, I would just have to set that straight.

Alice squealed and I looked up. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoutahnkyou!!!!!"

I stared at her for a moment then asked, "Erm, why are you thanking me?"

"What ever you just decided! He is coming back now!!!"

"He left?" I asked.

"Yeah he did 'cause he blames himself. We tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen. But now you can knock some sense into him!!!"

I paused, "Alright. What's his number? It seems I need to talk to a stubborn vampire."

A/N: I know i dont deserve them but REVIEW????


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

I stared at the faces around me for a moment, and then I looked to the phone in my hand. I had no clue how stubborn he could be, but I could beat him in that aspect.

"Um Al-" I started to ask, but she took the phone from my grasp and dialed the number before I could finish saying her name. I blinked. That would take some getting used to. I must have said it out loud because all of the Cullens in the room snickered.

"Bella its calling!" Alice whispered. Oh, I didn't even know what I would say to him.

_Hey Jasper! This is Bella, Alice gave me your number and she said I could convince you to come back! So…. Yeah come back soon! _

Yes Bella, that would work well. If Jacob had heard that he would have muttered, "Really I think you should have that sarcasm looked at." Stupid Wolf- Boy.

The phone in my hand beeped to a voice mail, there was no message. I sighed and decided to just wing it.

"Hey Jasper, Its Bella. Listen I have known about mythical creatures my whole life; well not my whole life, more like half my life or something like that….. Whoops yeah that was me babbling again. To get to the point, you need to come back. I am fine. You did not hurt me, so there is no way in heck that you will be allowed to blame yourself! Also, if you start saying things about how its not safe for me to be around you guys; there will be one annoyed Bella here." Emmett snickered and I turned to him covering the mouth piece. "What you think I cant be scary when annoyed?" I glared at him and he laughed, "Ooohh! Scary!"

I rolled my eyes and uncovered the phone, "Sorry about that. Your brother decided I couldn't be scary when annoyed. Oh well I'll just get him later. Now. I better have Alice squealing in my ear saying you're coming home after you hear this or your voice mail will be beyond full with annoying phone calls from me. Okay, see you soon Jasper!" I chirped the last bit the shut the phone. I sat back on one of the chairs in Carlisle's office and looked at Alice.

"Did it work?" I asked.

She smirked at me and whispered conspiratorially, "He was listening the whole time."

"He was what now!?" I shouted. Great Bella you just made three vampire ear drums burst.

Alice giggled, "The good thing is that he will come home. Just he's going to stew on your message for a while." Annoyance passed over her face, "Stupid brooding vampire."

Well that was new. I laughed and stood, it was about time I went home. Alice jumped up and gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow for your first real day of school!" I nodded and squeezed her back.

She pulled back and got glassy eyed for a moment, and I waited for her to come out of her vision.

"OH! There is no chance in heck you are wearing _that _to school tomorrow! Nonononononono!!!! I will come to your house with clothes and wake you up. No arguments Bella Swan! I mean it!"

I cringed and then saluted, "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" She glared playfully then said, "Sarcastic little human. Just you wait! I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!" She cackled and then we both were on the floor laughing our heads off.

I looked up to see Carlisle and Emmett staring at us with bemusement. I sighed then stood, "It was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen, but I have to go cook dinner for Charlie. He lives off of steak and eggs. I'm not sure how he survived this long." I shook my head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Bella, and please call me Carlisle. With your history I think that this hospital will see you a lot more."

I sighed, it really was not my fault! I just pulled the short stick and got the clumsiness gene. "Alright Carlisle, see you soon. Hey Alice? Would you mind giving me a ride?" She nodded hyperactively and I muttered, "Crazy Pixy, someone gave her too much sugar."

"Come on," She trilled. "Remember your clothing tomorrow is in my hands! So be nice Bella!"

As she was dragging me toward the door I turned back and mouthed 'Help!'

A moment later: "I SAW THAT BELLA!"

Jpov

I was somewhere in Alaska when my phone started ringing. I had been crouched ready to spring at an elk, it fled. I could have caught it but I decided to kill my phone instead. I whipped it out and stared at the number, I didn't recognize it so it went to voice mail. I pressed the talk button and heard the voice of Isabella Swan come through my phone.

She was telling me to come back. That she already knew of our race. I couldn't believe it; the Volturi would have pounced faster than anything if they knew. I growled at the thought of Jane using her power on my Bella. I tuned back into the message in time to hear her mutter something about Emmett not thinking she could be scary, I had to chuckle at that the thought of Emmett cowering before Bella, it was to weird.

"- have Alice squealing in my ear saying you're coming home after you hear this or your voice mail will be beyond full with annoying phone calls from me. Okay, see you soon Jasper!" I snickered at the end, that was just so… Bella.

_You know you can't stay away long._

_S_he would be safer..

No_, do you really think her clumsy self would be any safer without vampire reflexes around to catch her?_

But that's just it, she is clumsy and she's human. Blood.

_You couldn't hurt her Jasper. _

Great, now I have voices in my head. That is just perfect.

_Go home. You miss it and her. _

Stupid voice. Stupid voice that's right.

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and leaned against a tree. I had the possibility to be happy, also it would help with blood lust. But what happens when she grows older and you don't? And when she dies?

_Change her. _

At that thought, I froze completely. No, she would hate having to live off of the lives of others. Even if those others were animals. And besides she doesn't even like me.

I felt part of my heart wither. Why was I setting myself up for so much disappointment?

A breeze went by and I could smell the faint scent of Tanya growing closer.

Crap.

I darted through the brush and toward the border. It seems I was going home sooner than anticipated.

My phone started ringing, the opening guitar to Barracuda. I brought it to my ear and murmured, "Yes."

"Oh good, Tanya was about to corner you again. Did you get Bella's message?"

Only Alice. "Yes Alice. I got the call, do not force her to do anything. Also, do_ not, _under any circumstances, interfere when I try and talk to her."

"You wound me Jasper. Would I really do such a th-"

"Yes you would put Ed on the phone."

I heard a slight scuffle in the background, then Edward spoke, "Well are you coming back? Ali's visions kept changing, and its really annoying so make up your mind now!"

I snickered, "Aww am I annoying you? But yes I'm coming home earlier than expected because of a certain blonde vampire menace."

"You went to Denali?"

"No just Alaska and she sniffed me out!" I snarled into the receiver. I heard him laugh and I said growled out, "Tell Esme that I will be back within the hour."

Before he could answer I ended the call and focused on running faster and harder. While I was running I let my thoughts leave. Just focusing on the wind and the scents in the air.

**A/N: thanks all for reading. You know the drill I do not own. But reviews are love. Jazzysgurl123456789 is the one you can thank for this chapter. : )**


End file.
